Wanted Missions
Wanted Missions appear as chests in the upper lefthand corner. If it is greyed out, it is accompanied with a timer that shows how long one must wait before it comes active again. It is a 12 hour wait between Wanted Chests, but the timer is individual to each type of chest. Once you have begun to work on a Wanted Chest, there is no time limit for completion, you may draw it out over days, weeks, or months if you like. The timer between chests may also be skipped with a small gem cost. Farming Locations There are four types of Wanted Chests: There only known trick to prompt faster or more common spawning of the rare Elemental Monster Missions is by skipping chest timers with gems. They seem to appear between 20 and 40 chest completions and are thus extremely difficult to predict. Most of the recommendations above are made in consultation with Mai's Guide to Efficient Farming Wanted Chest Rewards Monster and Hero Chests While these chests, as most rewards, have the potential of providing a high quality drop, the percentage changes are fairly low and thus quite inconsistent. It is said that Diamond raid/hero chests offer greater rewards than those awarded for individuals in platinum, but it is also well recognized that the rewards from one tier to the next don't really make stretching to achieve the next tier terribly worthwhile. Elemental Wanted Chest The most sought after Wanted Chest is the rare Elemental Chest. It generally spawns once every 30-40 regular chests (approx. once every two weeks for most people). This may be sped up significantly by skipping the cooldown timer on chests (up to 4 per day may be skipped). While regular hero and monster chests offer fairly basic rewards, the Elemental Chest awards notoriously excellent loot. Each wanted chest rewards the following: (Source) This makes Elemental Wanted Missions the only loot source that guarantees so many high quality ascension materials, which is what justifies the gem cost to skip chests so regularly for many players. 5 Titan Kill Chest The 5 titan kill chest is particularly unsatisfying except in that it is marginally better than a regular titan kill in the percentage change to receive a 4* ascension material (11%). It also has a decent chance (24%) of awarding an Epic Troop Token, and a 5% chance to award an Epic Hero Token. In essence: once every two months you might get something good from a 5 Titan Kill Chest. Skipping Chest Timers Skipping a chest timer speeds up the frequency of the rare elemental chests (listed above). To skip a timer costs 20 gems, with the cost reducing by 1 gem approximately every 36 minutes. You may skip up to three chest timers in any given 24 hour period. This is a rolling timer and it is shared amongst all of your wanted chests. The shortest time reported between Rare Elemental Wanted Missions is 4 days, while the average for someone who skips multiple chests per day is more like one every 7-10 days. Skipping 3 chest timers per day costs approx. 60 gems per day and if done for the average of 8 days it would total 480 gems per chest on average. This figure changes, however, depending upon how much time is left on the timer when you choose to skip what remains. (Source) Category:Quests Category:Ascension Category:Gameplay